Chupacabra vs. the Alamo
Category:ArticlesCategory:Films | running time = 88 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $2,000,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Hey kids! Remember Erik Estrada?. He was the guy who played the smooth motorcycle cop from CHiPs who always got the chicks. You know... Ponch - the cool one! In case you've been wondering where he's been for the last few decades, you'll be pleased to know that Estrade has brought his uber-cool muy macho demeanor to a little ole film called Chupacabra vs. the Alamo. This was a made-for-TV movie that could have only come to you from the guys at Syfy. As a part of the channel's "Syfy Pictures Original films" line-up, this soon-to-be classic was directed by family film man Terry Ingram with a script written by Peter Sullivan and Jeffrey Schenck. The premise involves a toughened Texas DEA agent named Carlos Seguin (who rides a motorcycle, naturally), who is saddled with a specialist named Tracy Taylor to investigate a string of bizarre deaths relating to the town's local drug cartels. As if narcotics busts and bad accents aren't enough to cause Carlos undo stress, he also has to wrap his head around the fact that the murderers are being committed by a race of supernatural creatures known as Chupacabras. Things come to a head as Carlos and pals make their final stand at the best place in Texas to do such a thing - the Alamo! Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "Chupacabras attack with a vengeance and this time they're taking on the Alamo!" * Chupacabra vs. the Alamo was filmed on-location in San Antonio, Texas. * Chupacabra vs. the Alamo was released on home video in Region 1 DVD format by Echo Bridge Entertainment on June 4th, 2013. * Actor Jorge Vargas is credited as Jorge Vargas, Jr. in this film. * Actress Vanesa Tomasino is credited as Vanesa Tomasino Rodriguez in this film. * Actress Nicole Muñoz is credited as Nicole Munoz in this film. * Actor Brian Ho, who plays an FBI agent, is uncredited for his participation in this film. * This is Terry Ingram's twenty-sixth film as a director. * This is Peter Sullivan's thirty-fourth television film as a screenwriter. * This is Jeffrey Schenck's twenty-fourth television film as a screenwriter. * A Chupacabra is a creature of Latino folklore. It is a cryptid, whose named means "Goat sucker". Stories of Chupacabras orginally began circulating in Puerto Rico. They are reputed to have earned their name by the dietary habits of sucking the blood out of animals, similar to a vampire. The physical characteristics of a Chupacabra varies from one story to the next. In Chupacabra vs. the Alamo, they are small four-legged canine-like creatures. Recommendations * Battledogs (2013) * Bloodthirst: Legend of the Chupacabras (2003) * Bloodthirst 2: Revenge of the Chupacabras (2005) * Chupacabra Terror (2005) * El Chupacabra (2003) External Links * * * Chupacabra vs. The Alamo at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Syfy Pictures Original films Category:2013 films Category:Horror Film List